


You're Not The Only Know-It-All

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bologna</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not The Only Know-It-All

“Baloney.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Severus, you can’t add aconite to an infusion of Dragon’s blood and red wine. Well, you can, but why would you?”

“Perhaps to see precisely what will happen?”

“That’s madness!”

“That’s progress!”

“You of all people…how many times did you tell us to never add ingredients willy-nilly into a potion─”

“I would never be caught dead using the term ‘willy-nilly’, Granger. And stop tutting.”

“I think I have every right to tut when being ordered to combine such an irresponsible─”

“Just add the sodding aconite, Hermione!”

“Huh.”

“Yes?”

“It worked.”

“Naturally. And?”

“Oh, stop gloating.”


End file.
